


To Be ...or no problem

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Beta！Bucky, Beta！Steve, Little funny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二（只）逼（Beta）Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be ...or no problem

Bucky啃着一个苹果，沿着街道慢慢闲晃，左边前面有家杂货店，马路对面有家小餐馆还有个旧书店，再往前是家小酒馆……  
有几个人推推搡搡地进了旧书店旁边的巷子，Bucky看了那边一眼，在手上转着苹果。街上不算吵，他琢磨着买点什么给妹妹们，拉开杂货店的门。里面有个小个子正要推门出来，他抬起头，金发，蓝眼睛还有看上去不错的脸，Bucky咬着苹果后退了半步让他先出门。  
“谢谢。”小个子说，有把相比身高而言更低沉的嗓音，抱着一小袋东西。  
“唔-唔。”Bucky挥手，还咬着苹果。这家伙比Bucky矮大半个脑袋，看上去应该还没发育分化完全，大概会是个男性omega或者beta，看脸更可能是omega。  
给妹妹们买了点糖果，Bucky推开杂货店门走出来，旧书店旁的巷子声音实在有点大，他不由得多看了几眼。  
两个人正在拉扯一个姑娘，她正缩在墙边瑟瑟发抖，刚才那个小个子努力把她护在身后，连着挨了两拳，摔倒在垃圾桶旁边。  
Bucky实在看不下去了，扔出啃到一半的苹果，正中一个人的脑袋。他打架的技术可不怎么样，挨了好几下，但还是把对方赶跑了。那两个蠢货散发出明显的Alpha气息，肯定是刚刚定性不久，正趾高气昂地四处炫耀自己的Alpha力量。  
Bucky安抚了一下那个omega女孩，她感激地道谢然后快步离开。刚才那个小个子明显被打懵了，坐在垃圾桶边擦着鼻血。Bucky叹了口气，在他面前蹲下：“头疼？头晕？哪儿难受？”  
“有点晕。”小个子回答，“过一会儿就好了。”鼻血差不多擦干净了，一只眼睛正在肿起来。  
“我第一次看到Omega跟Alpha打架。”Bucky四下看了看，他之前买的那包东西就在角落，避开了斗殴波及。“对了我叫James，但大伙儿都叫我Bucky。”  
“Steve. ”Steve叹了口饱受磨难的气：“我不是Omega。”  
Bucky狐疑地打量他，他太小了，四肢骨架也太纤细：“但是你——”  
“我还没分化性征。”Steve解释，“我才十二。”  
“就十二岁来说你可有点儿矮。”Bucky伸手拉他起来，Steve的手腕在他手指间太细了。“看来你分化成Omega的几率不小。”  
Steve耸耸肩，看了看Bucky，Bucky长得又高又健康：“你呢？Alpha？”  
“我十三岁了，”Bucky帮Steve捡起那包东西，“我还不知道，除非出现发情期，否则没法确定是哪一种性征。”  
“哦。”Steve眨了眨眼睛。“我没在这附近见过你。”  
“我家昨天才搬来这附近。”Bucky从口袋里摸出一块打算自己留着的糖果。“吃糖吗？”

*

Bucky长到十四岁气味也没有变得很明显，Barnes家对此也没什么意见。就像女孩们的月经初潮和男孩们窜个子长胡须一样，第二性征的分化也在青春期开始，通常在13至15岁定性，Alpha和Omega的气味会变得清晰而明确，Beta的气味最弱，第一次发情期出现后即可在医院确定性征，进行登记并可以合法购买抑制剂。三种性征会在得到确定后重新分配班级。  
部分Alpha和Omega的初次发情期会更早或者更晚，而一直没有任何严重发情症状出现的年轻人当然就是Beta。  
“我觉得我是个Beta。”Bucky嗅了嗅自己脱下来的衣服，“没什么味道。”  
“你看上去像Alpha。”Steve在画板上描绘河边的草地。“你长得和Alpha一样高。”  
“那些Alpha都控制不住脾气。”Bucky把长裤脱下来堆在Steve大腿边，试了试水温，“我跳啦。”他宣布，Steve立刻竖起画板，Bucky跟个炮弹一样砸进水面，几乎溅了Steve一身河水。  
“Bucky！”Steve抱怨，把脸上的水抹掉，幸好画纸没被弄湿。  
Bucky从水里冒出脑袋，将头发捋到脑后。“昨天Susie出现了发情期前的低烧症状，她已经请假了。”  
“女孩子大多是Omega和Beta。”Steve继续画画，两只脚在河水里浸着，裤脚挽得很高，太阳晒得他脸颊发红。“等等，”他画了几笔又停下，“你是说昨天课间休息时那场骚动？是Susie？”  
“对，”Bucky在河里游了半圈，双手划着水，“她的味道散发出来，走廊上那些Alpha都疯了，为了和她交配打成一团。”  
“Omega的发情期气味简直就像炸弹。”Steve接着画，“不管多强悍的Alpha都会被搞晕。”  
“所以大人们闻起来都像Beta，在公共场合发情也太尴尬了。”Bucky游得远了一些，换了个姿势游回来，伸手碰了碰Steve的脚腕。“Beta也有好处，省下一大笔抑制剂的钱。”  
“Beta一样要喷抑制剂，只不过那更像香水。”Steve动动脚，“这样才能让每个人闻起来都一样。”  
“太麻烦了。”Bucky抱怨，“我想不出你会分化成哪一种，个子像是Omega，脾气像个Alpha。”  
“你在说我控制不住脾气。”Steve放下画板，“我老爸就很高，我不会永远看上去像个Omega。”  
“如果你成了Omega，那你就没法工作了，只能光着脚在厨房煮饭带孩子。”Bucky游到Steve脚边，手臂攀在Steve坐着的那块大石头上。“除非你和某个Alpha或者Beta绑定才行。”他咧嘴冲Steve微笑，“考虑一下我？”  
Steve翻眼睛，“我还没分化性征呢。”  
“但你家需要你也工作。”Bucky笑得更大，“如果你是Omega，我绝对会想办法给你找个轻松又赚钱的活儿，像是在画室当老师那一种，Oliver先生年纪可有点太大了，正需要一个助理帮忙。”  
“然后每年来上两次发情期，生一堆孩子。”Steve眼睛翻得快到后脑勺了，“谢了，我更希望自己是个Alpha或者Beta。”  
“你不喜欢孩子？”Bucky说，“也没什么，照顾妹妹们我就要忙疯了，避孕药也很管用。”他推了推Steve的腿。“来吧，考虑一下我，这样老妈就不会再碎碎念我将来会带个什么样的Beta姑娘或者Omega回家了，你知道她喜欢你。”  
“我确定她可不希望你带一个病历比本人还高的人回家，比如我。”Steve轻轻踢回去，Bucky抓住他的脚踝往下拽，Steve手忙脚乱地把画板丢在旁边，整个膝盖以下的裤腿全湿透了，“Bucky！”  
“水很舒服。”Bucky不在意地说，“老坐着可不会长高。”

*

结果Steve发烧了，不光是他不会游泳的错。Bucky拖他下水玩了太久，上岸时两人皮肤都被偏凉的河水泡得起皱。回去的路上Steve就开始发低烧，Sarah今天值夜班没法回来，Bucky不得不留下来照顾他。  
跑回家一趟后Bucky带了点Winifred做的派过来充当他们俩的晚饭，Steve吞了退烧药，坐在床上休息。Bucky一屁股坐在他的床边：“我妈一直盯着我出门，我觉得有点怪。”  
Steve一直打喷嚏：“离我远点儿。”  
“你是着凉，不是传染。”Bucky一点也没在意地打开装派的纸包，里面有半个派，还有点温度，Steve家的冰箱还有点汤，现在已经被加热好并端到了床边，Bucky直接从派上撕下了一小块塞进嘴里。“鸡肉的。”他撕了一块塞给Steve。  
Steve咀嚼着，Bucky把派放在床沿上，倒出一碗汤，“……啊。”他端着碗的手停在半空中。  
Steve茫然地看着他一脸恍然大悟加震惊。  
“我妈在我过来前跟我说‘记得关窗子’。”Bucky睁大眼睛，看看Steve，正因为低烧而有点脸红咳嗽，Steve……很快理解了他的意思：“你是说……”  
Bucky脸红了：“我猜大概是……”  
“可我什么感觉都没有。”Steve承认，脸跟着红了。“你妈妈以为我要开始分化性征了。”  
“我猜她也以为你现在有了……发情期。”Bucky把碗放在自己大腿上，拿起了勺子。“如果你是那种发情期前兆的低烧……首先你的味道就会变得明显。”他嗅了嗅，“一点变化也没有。”  
“我知道。”Steve继续吃，“就算我有气味，那肯定也不是什么健康好闻的味道。”他摸了摸脖子上的腺体位置，在未发育完成前腺体不会散发出浓烈的气味，只有淡淡的皮肤咸味，就算是Beta也会散发气味，只是会比Alpha和Omega轻微得多。  
Bucky把碗放到一边，挪过来在Steve脖子边使劲嗅了嗅，两只手还在他腋下乱挠。Steve笑得呛住了，使劲推他，差点把派打翻到地上。  
“你又没有突然勃起一个结，屁股也没有湿，你有吗？有吗？”Bucky挠他，Steve大笑，“什么都没有，你担心个什么鬼？说不定你会成为这附近最好闻的一个Alpha或Omega，看个头就知道你可能十五岁才发育，也许得十六岁才有发情期，你现在有吗？浑身难受？想要把鸡鸡戳进什么洞里？想要一根鸡鸡戳屁股？你有吗？”Bucky挠得Steve笑到喘不过气，他们在床上扭打着，派已经有一半滑到床沿边缘了，他们还得手忙脚乱地拯救它。  
“你又偷拿Johnson的小黄书看了！”Steve戳破真相。  
“他借我的！”Bucky被挠到痒痒肉，在床垫上扭动。“如果你有哪儿不对劲得第一个告诉我，我说真的！”  
“好好好知道了。”Steve骑在他腿上，“我好像有点出汗。”  
Bucky伸手探到Steve衬衫下面，果然摸到他后背上出了汗。“你退烧了。”他露出大大的笑容，然后又垮下脸：“你今天成不了Omega了。”  
Steve翻眼睛，“好吧，亲爱的，当我变成Omega的时候就让你成结。”他看了一眼Bucky的裤子，“说不定你会在15岁的时候变成一个Alpha。”  
“我不觉得。”Bucky撇嘴。“我一点也不想压倒你咬脖子。”  
“我也不觉得我会是个Omega。”Steve继续和他分吃食物，“上帝才知道我们会分化成哪一种。”  
“你又不信教。”Bucky塞了满嘴派嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
“闭嘴啦。”

*

Bucky十六岁时Barnes家已经完全确定了Bucky是个Beta——Beta也没什么不好，不会被Alpha和Omega迷得晕头转向，很稳定，用不着工作时请交配假。  
Rebecca十四岁遭遇了第一次发情期，那天是休息日，所以没引起任何骚动。她的气味像Barnes太太烤出来的甜甜的戚风蛋糕。在发情期正式出现之前Becca的皮肤变得更敏感，腺体气味逐渐浓烈，脾气也比平时更加多愁善感……简单来说，容易情绪低落，Becca性格坚强，心情不好时也只会待在厨房里使劲烤小甜饼，那段时间Bucky每天都带一堆小饼干给Steve，连午饭都省了。  
和Rebecca对比，Steve直到十五岁过半腺体气味都稳定得跟任何儿童一样，除了他堪比Alpha的脾气和比大部分人都糟糕的身体状况，也没人能准确判断出他更接近哪一种，偶尔也会出现发育不良的Alpha或Omega，这种时候就需要求助于……医生。  
于是Bucky在征得Sarah同意后带他去做了检查，Steve有点儿抗拒，但Bucky眨着那双已经能吸引不少姑娘的大眼睛加上威逼利诱说给他买个新画册……Steve屈服了。  
检查性征的医生顺带还给Bucky做了检查，他的腺体气味已经十分稳定，是若有若无的河边树林夹杂着微风的气味，很像他们常去游泳那个河滩。Bucky倒不怎么确定自己闻起来就是这样，尽管Steve坚持他很好闻。医生抽了Bucky的血，检查了他的老二和屁股，确定他没长出Alpha的结，也没有像Omega一样屁股会分泌润滑液，整个检查过程相当尴尬，等到医生说好了的时候Bucky几乎是立刻跳下床套上裤子。  
Steve就在隔壁房间，为了避免做检查时碰到某些正处于发情期的Alpha或者Omega，所有这类的检查都在单独的小房间完成。医生戴着手套测量Steve的老二长度，触摸老二底部以确认他没有潜在发育的结，还要用一个沾了润滑剂的小器械探进他的屁股……Steve满脸通红地脸朝下趴在诊疗床上，屁股抬高让医生用器械戳来戳去。医生还好心地提示Steve：器械可能会不小心碰到前列腺，会造成一些异样的感觉或者让阴茎起生理反应，让他不要紧张。  
“这是为了检查你是否有子宫，”医生解释，用器械稍微撑开Steve的……入口，“发育迟缓的Omega子宫最晚会在十三岁左右开始二次发育，就算没有出现发情期，子宫也会在这个年龄发育得接近完成。如果你没有子宫，就可以确定是一个Beta。”  
Steve双手揪着诊疗室床单，好不容易才等到医生把那个器械抽出去，医生说：“我可以确定你没有子宫。”  
而且Steve也没有结，那么，Beta。  
医生在诊疗单上写下确诊记录，“下面去气味科进行诱导检查。”

*

Steve走出检查室的时候走路有点别扭，Bucky已经拿着单子在门外等了，一看他的表情就缩了缩：“你这检查可够长的。”  
“别提了。”Steve脸通红，Bucky的表情也相当尴尬。  
“那么，”Bucky小心翼翼地问，观察着Steve表情变化。“是哪一种？”  
“和你一样。”Steve回答，看了眼自己的单子。  
“哦。”Bucky看上去有点儿失望，跟Steve穿过走廊去找气味科的诊疗室。Steve走得不快，Bucky走路也有点儿龇牙咧嘴，走廊里还有戴着口罩的护士拖拽着突然发情的Alpha或者Omega路过，发情期的他们都有点不对头，Alpha看上去都像狂暴的野兽，医生和护士都必须给他们戴上项圈才能阻止他们的腺体无差别散发信息素；Omega也一样要戴，而她们往往脸色潮红极度敏感，没项圈的Omega信息素能让周围所有的Alpha为她们打起来。  
对Beta来说Alpha和Omega的信息素都很强烈，他们同样会被吸引，但尚存理智，只有那些潜在伴侣的信息素能让Beta为他们疯狂。  
越靠近气味科，那种用来遮盖发情期气味的中和剂味道就越明显，也阻止了任何失去理智的Alpha或者Omega发疯。  
“看来我只能约Beta女孩和Omega们了。”Bucky低声说，气味科门口还有两个人在排队。他们小心地坐在椅子上，试着让屁股里的异样好受点。  
Beta只有女性可以生育，男性Omega和女性Omega在发情期受孕率则是100%。Steve注意到Bucky不像以往那样和他靠在一起了，男性Beta之间只能是朋友和兄弟，尽管布鲁克林有那些秘密的小酒馆，里面是一些相同性征的人偷偷在一起跳舞约会，风化警察还不时逮捕几个人，就因为他们是“性变态”或“违反伦理”。  
Steve没蠢到看不出Bucky有时看他的眼神，还有Bucky开的那些Alpha和Omega玩笑，在Steve还没确定性征前有时他会牵着Steve的手拖他去各种地方，像那些拥有自己伴侣的Alpha和Beta那样，尽管Steve每次都会抗议还没确定性征前他们不该这么干，Bucky仍然我行我素。  
现在Bucky再也不能像之前那样握着他的手了。Steve盯着手里的单子，他个子小，手也小，走在街上会有蠢货Alpha以为他是Omega而试图搭话，更蠢的会对他动手动脚，大部分男性Omega性格顺从（也更容易被判断出来）而Steve的暴脾气（Bucky总这么说）经常让他挨揍，Bucky已经多次冲过来加入混战了。Steve无声地叹了口气。  
“我猜以后我总算可以好好打一场架而不是被当成Omega拯救了。”Steve开了个玩笑。  
Bucky在身侧坐得歪歪斜斜，听到这句话看了他一眼，表情复杂。Steve的心往下沉，大概这就是了，Bucky再也不会和他像以前那么要好，他们只会是兄弟和朋友——  
Bucky一把抓过Steve开始狂揉他的头发，Steve挣扎，Bucky叫他想都别想，Beta对上Alpha只会被打得更惨。  
“我他妈得看着你。”Bucky拧他的耳朵，“你迟早会被Alpha们打死。”  
医生叫到了他们的号码，气味诱导分成很多个小隔间，他们和前面两个人一起进去，各自在一个小隔间内坐下。  
戴口罩的护士拿走了他们的单子，给每个人分发一个盘子，上面放着八根试管，每个试管里都塞着一团小棉球，旁边还有一本小册子教他们怎么做。诱导过程就是闻一下每个试管的气味，挑选出自己喜欢的，其中可能有某种类型的气味能诱导他们进入发情期（Beta除外，但不错的气味会让他们产生性欲）。Steve得到了八只标明是Omega信息素的试管，他闻了，大部分都太过甜腻刺鼻，只有一只试管的气味闻起来像植物，不是浓烈的纯粹花香，而是花香加上了绿色植物的气味，有一点点像Bucky闻起来的那种味道，只是更浓重一些，有些甜。这气味让他有些模糊的渴望，朦胧的，想要触摸某个人的感觉，或许一个吻。  
Steve在小隔间里多闻了一次这只试管的信息素——足以判断他自己对他人气味的喜好，再闻第二次就没那么好了，这味道轻飘飘的，像晒干的花朵与草叶，Steve模糊地感觉到这像一个在街上擦肩而过的美人——他会多看对方两眼，但不会多于一个吻。Bucky的味道早于他明确下来，有一些湿润的水汽，一点点地衣植物的苔藓苦味，生机勃勃的树林里会有的那种味道，很淡，凑近Bucky的衣领才闻得到，闻上去舒适而包容，让Steve想在那气味里叹息。  
Steve在座椅里动了动，这只试管仍然打开着，他的裤子有点紧，小隔间备有纸巾供给那些被诱导的年轻人处理私人状况。他把试管合上，打开隔间里的通风扇让自己冷静下来，等了好一会儿才走出去，Bucky倒出来得比他早，脸上还有没消褪下去的潮红。  
Bucky一看到Steve就笑了：“看来你度过了一段好时光。”  
Steve撇嘴，“至少我们身份证上可以写明性征了。”  
“你现在就是个大人了，伙计。”Bucky说，他的生日已经过了，但他推迟到了五月，Steve则提前到了现在，医院为他们开具了证明——以后他们可以凭借证明去买需要的抑制剂，在还没发情成结确定伴侣的情况下，遮掩自己的味道是种礼貌。历史上还有过敌对双方因为信息素表明他们是合适的伴侣而导致战局逆转这类让人哭笑不得的事，人人都用抑制剂。  
他们衣兜里揣着证明走出医院，几个Beta护士正在从救护车里拖出一个明显发情期理智全无的Alpha，他身上的信息素味道像皮革与马棚，浓烈得一英里外都闻得到。Bucky推着Steve快步离开那儿，一手搭着他的肩膀，完全兄弟式的那种。  
Bucky的味道大概也在之前小隔间里被Omega信息素诱导过，比平时重一点，随着Bucky的勾肩搭背比平时更轻柔地包裹住Steve的肩头，Steve忍不住深呼吸，Bucky闻起来好极了，他的内裤冷酷地提醒他另一个突然出现的小问题。  
“那家伙的味道太呛了。”Bucky揉了揉鼻子，走开了一段距离才深呼吸了两次，“现在好多了，我们去吃个热狗。”他提议。  
“好。”Steve同意，暗暗希望Bucky别注意到他的小问题。Bucky又嗅了嗅，然后低头在Steve脖颈间停了几秒钟：“你被诱导出信息素气味了，Steve，那些试管你最喜欢哪一个？”  
Steve在Bucky的脸埋进自己肩膀时涨红了脸：“Bucky！”他看看周围，没人注意他们。现在他们可不是没确定性征的青少年了，男性Beta之间这么做会有点……过于亲密。  
“他们又不知道我们刚才干嘛了。”Bucky反驳，深呼吸了一次，“很淡，Steve，你闻起来像……”他抬起头，“我觉得像晒过太阳的草地，还有点儿像纸。”他笑了，“闻起来不错。”在Steve肩膀上拍了拍。“我们去吃东西。”

*

生病时Steve淡淡的信息素味道里会夹杂一丝酸苦，Bucky在他床边坐下，在Steve的素描本里涂鸦火柴人。  
“你又在画小黄图。”Steve抱怨，听上去一点也没生气，Bucky正在认真描绘两个火柴人抱在一起做爱，还给里面的男性画了一个大鸡鸡，在身体和四肢只用一根线表达的画面上，大鸡鸡显得很滑稽。  
Bucky皱着眉认真画鸡鸡的形状，顺手给女性火柴人的线条身体上添了两个胸部曲线。Steve凑过脑袋看了一眼，“不赖。”他说，对于Bucky无聊时的涂鸦没啥意见。“加点表情。”  
Bucky给两个火柴人画上笑脸，“高潮脸怎么画？来，大画家。”他把笔递给Steve。  
“素描课上可没教这个。”Steve裹在毯子里，哮喘发作让他喘不过气来，好在经过休息他已经好多了。他抓住Bucky递过去的笔放在桌上。  
“下回你可以对着镜子撸一发。”Bucky说，“这样你就会画了。”他笑嘻嘻地戳Steve，把手上的橙子剥成小瓣，塞进Steve嘴里一瓣再塞自己一瓣，“我来的时候碰上有人在小巷子里发情了。”  
“Omega？”Steve问，鼓起一侧脸颊，这橙子有点儿酸，他们俩一起皱眉。  
“Alpha发情会到处破坏东西。”Bucky继续剥，把橙子那些白色丝络扯下来，“当然是Omega，好在附近有一个已经绑定的Alpha路过，帮她看住了巷子口，医院把她接走了。”  
Steve叹气，“如果那是个还没绑定的Alpha，等他们清醒过来，说不定就发现他们跟不熟悉的人绑定在一起了。”  
“我觉得这并不自由。”Bucky又把一瓣橙子放在Steve手里，“那些‘伴侣’能在发情期找出合适的人，没遇到伴侣的人就只能勉强和不喜欢的人绑定。”他想了想，“这么想想，Alpha和Omega有点可怜。”  
“那种不能自控的状态？确实。”Steve把橙子瓣塞进嘴里，“Alpha精力旺盛，Omega能生育，但他们每隔几个月就要失去一次理智。如果在这期间出了什么状况……”  
“绑定持续一生，”Bucky撇嘴，“那可是大麻烦。”  
“Beta没有发情期，”Steve拿起画笔开始画Bucky，“我们要怎么找到那个正确的伴侣？”  
“医生给的小册子说还是看信息素气味，”Bucky百无聊赖，“你喜欢的那个气味就是正确的人。”  
Steve看看他，又低下视线去画画。Bucky把橙子皮放在床边的桌子上，看着Steve打量自己，“你还没告诉我气味诱导那次——”  
“秘密。”Steve立刻反驳，脸有点儿红。Bucky叹口气：“我能动了不？你最好是在画速写。”

*

军队训练很枯燥，Alpha和Beta分在不同的队伍里，Bucky周围的兄弟都挺平和，Alpha那边经常出现打架斗殴，而且他们还能得到更多的抑制剂安抚情绪，大概是针对Alpha更强悍战斗力的补偿。  
打架这事Bucky没厉害到能干过所有Alpha，至少他做到了Beta里的最好（布鲁克林轻量级拳击冠军，能打赢差不多一半未经训练的Alpha，还得是不在发情期的），并很快因为射击天赋得到了提升。Beta小队在一天的训练后都挤在澡堂洗澡，出汗让大家的信息素变得明显了一些，但没人像Bucky的味道，更没人像Steve闻起来那样。大部分兄弟的味道更像篝火，木头，土地，植物，或者是水果类的食物气味，只有Bucky闻上去像河边树林。  
等他终于拿到假期能回去看看家人还有Steve时，踏上布鲁克林的土地就让Bucky深呼吸了一口气，空气中各种信息素和建筑植物的味道扑面而来，闻起来就是他的地盘。回家和家人互相拥抱一阵后Rebecca告诉他Steve看电影去了，今天有部新片上映，原本Bucky也打算去看，但时间没赶上。  
他在电影院后巷逮到了Steve，又在被某个蠢货单方面狂揍，“我能干这个一整天。”Steve摇摇晃晃地说。  
那个蠢货散发出自己的Alpha信息素试图威慑Steve，那气味凶猛又难闻，肯定没用抑制剂。Bucky出手了，Steve擦了擦嘴角的血，盯着Bucky的军装看。  
“你还没放弃？”Bucky捡起他伪造的入伍申请，“我还记得第一次申请你直接被当成Omega轰了出来。刚才那蠢货是不是也这么干了？”  
“刚才那个人没认错，”Steve掸了掸身上的灰尘。“如果他把我当成Omega，一开始肯定要脱我裤子。”  
Bucky一把揽过Steve瘦小的肩膀，Steve的信息素气味在打了架后会更明显，闻起来温暖干燥。Bucky把深呼吸藏在一个笑容后面，肩膀放松下来，“来吧，我约了两个姑娘，我们去未来。”

*

“Omega？”那个明显对Bucky更感兴趣的金发姑娘怀疑地看了Steve一眼。  
“Beta. ”Steve好不容易忍住想叹出声的那口气，这姑娘和他几乎一样高，她稍稍掩饰着自己明显往Bucky那里靠过去的动作。  
这次是两个Omega漂亮姑娘，通常来说Beta对Omega的吸引力没有Alpha来得大，可Bucky又高又帅，比起某些粗鲁无聊的Alpha好得多，愿意跟他约会的Omega和Beta女孩儿能从街头排到街尾。  
Steve走到一边让Bucky和姑娘们独处，通常四人约会里他都会撑到最后直到送对方回家，但今晚他实在没心情——那姑娘更喜欢Bucky，快和她的朋友一起黏在Bucky胳膊上了。  
没多久Bucky就找到了他，Steve看了看姑娘们：“我没事，你该和她们去玩。”  
“伙计，”Bucky说，“别这样。”  
Bucky的表情有点儿无奈，军装让他看起来更挺拔，路过的未绑定Beta和Omega有不少人会偷偷打量他，没人多看Steve一眼。  
“……Punk，”Bucky摇摇头，过来抱了抱Steve。“在我回来前别干蠢事。”  
Bucky的味道在军队滚过后变得比以往更清晰，伸展手臂圈住了Steve的肩膀。他闻起来好极了，Beta版抑制剂会让他们的味道更淡，但靠近腺体时仍然能察觉。Steve在Bucky的抱抱里放松下来，拍了拍对方后背。  
“Jerk，”Steve露出个小小的笑容，“你把所有傻气都带走了！”他大声说。  
Bucky摊开双手假装对此无可奈何，然后敬了个礼，转身和姑娘们一起去玩。  
Steve看着他们走远。说不定他们会去看那部新电影，Bucky很爱看电影。  
“你好。”旁边有位绅士出声，Steve扭头看到一位头发花白，戴着眼镜的中年男性，看上去性格平和，闻起来是抑制剂的气味，大概是Beta。“那是你的男朋友？”  
“只是朋友。”Steve回答。鉴于他不时被误认为Omega，不少人觉得他们是一对儿。  
“如果我没猜错，今天是他的假期。”这位男士说，“最近只有马上要上欧洲战场的107军团新兵有假。”  
“是的。”Steve回答。Bucky很快就和两个姑娘融入人群里，周围有很多大兵，整个107团都在放假。  
“你看起来不像Omega。”对方说，“请叫我Erskine。我听到了你们的对话，你想参军？”  
“Rogers.”Steve回答，“我是Beta，但体检那部分没过，他们都觉得我比Omega还弱。”  
“看起来确实有一点。”Erskine笑了，“我可以给你一个机会，明天到布鲁克林征兵处报道。”

*

Bucky晚上敲响了Steve家的门，Steve一开门就被Bucky身上的味道熏得倒退两步，Bucky浑身上下都是——  
“Buck，”Steve让他进来，Bucky用手帕捂着鼻子，脸色比平时红得多。“你和她们两个一起……？”  
“不，不，”Bucky摆手，“你的中和剂，Steve，我没想到今晚会碰上……”Steve把气味中和剂递给他，Bucky往自己身上一阵猛喷，总算把那股味道压下去了。Bucky长长吐出一口气，“酒吧里有个Alpha发情了，结果有两个快到时间的Omega被他的味道刺激得跟着提前开始发情期，三个人的信息素爆炸，你懂的。”  
“听起来真可怕。”Steve憋着笑，“军装能洗吗？”  
“必须洗，希望周围的洗衣房还开着。”Bucky抱怨，“我可不想带着这一身味道回家，你知道Charlotte最近就在发情期，Alpha味道会让她晕头转向。”他脱下军装外套，Steve已经从衣橱里找出Bucky留在这儿的一件替换衬衫和长裤。  
“我去借烫衣板。”Steve说，Bucky点点头。中和剂只能暂时掩盖住信息素气味，想把味道从衣服上去掉就必须洗一次。  
十分钟后Steve从邻居Hamilton太太那儿借来了熨斗和烫衣板。Bucky正在等炉子上水烧开，他可以用热水擦洗身体消除别人信息素带来的影响，还能让Steve熨衣服。  
“酒吧里状况如何？”Steve把烫衣板架好。Bucky只穿着短裤站在炉子边，军装泡在水池里，连帽子都用水打湿了。  
“一团糟。”Bucky回答，脸上还带着尴尬。“起码有十五个大兵在那儿，大家都很饥渴。”  
“她们呢？”Steve问。  
“送回家了。”Bucky的短裤前端鼓起一块，明显受到了信息素影响，脖子上挂着的军牌随着他的动作晃来晃去。水壶在炉子上发出尖叫声，Bucky用一块抹布包住水壶把手，将热水倒进洗脸盆和水池里。Steve拿起那顶帽子嗅了嗅，仍然有强烈的甜腻花香味与蜂蜜烤饼味，还有更加凶猛的动物毛皮气味，大概是Alpha留下的。  
Bucky加了些冷水让热水变温，用Steve的毛巾好好擦洗了身体，还利用剩下的热水简单地洗了头发。Steve泡了一会儿那身军装，换了两次水，Bucky打理完自己就过来帮忙把衣服拧干，军装布料不怎么好，触感有些粗糙。  
“看来一个人住让你学会了不少技能，”Bucky梳着头发打趣道，看着Steve把裤腿展平开始熨烫。  
“所有单身汉都得学会自己熨衣服。”Steve挽着袖子回击，“别装得好像你之前没在我这儿熨过衣服一样，上次那个Omega姑娘，Polly？故意在发情期前几天约你的事我可没忘。”  
“我要上战场了，伙计，我可不想多一个战争寡妇。”Bucky站在Steve身边，在需要把裤子翻面时帮忙抻平裤脚。“而且她的味道太……我不喜欢混合花香味，太甜了，她是个很不错的甜心，但不是我那款。”他揉了揉鼻子。  
Steve把熨斗架在旁边，将裤子抖了抖交给Bucky。Bucky把裤子挂在门口的衣架上，Steve展平上衣，摸了摸还湿着的军装口袋。  
Bucky还把帽子和背心都挂起来晾着，返回Steve身边继续帮忙。等上衣也熨完，Steve把熨斗放进隔热包，夹着烫衣板去还给邻居。Bucky拉开冰箱，和以往一样空荡荡的，只有半袋面包几个鸡蛋，还有一颗卷心菜。  
Steve用钥匙打开门，看到Bucky翻箱倒柜找出Steve放小甜饼的地方——那个袋子一看就是Rebecca做的，他摸出两块，在Steve破破烂烂的沙发上瘫倒，裤子前端还没消下去。  
“起来。”Steve抱着手臂，“你真爱偷懒。”  
“我累死啦。”Bucky抱怨，啃着明显放了两天的小甜饼，他拍拍旁边的位置。Steve叹气，坐在他右边。狗牌在他胸口晃荡，Steve抓住了它，读上面的凹刻字母。Bucky吃完饼干，拍拍手上的碎屑，看着Steve把狗牌放回他胸口。  
Bucky看着Steve，Steve对上他的视线，“干嘛？”  
“一段时间没看到你这张蠢脸，”Bucky盯着他看，唇角放松的微笑。“看起来你没长高嘛。”  
Steve翻眼睛，Bucky伸手掐他脸，Steve大笑着挣扎抗议，Bucky抓住他，把脸埋进Steve颈侧。  
“闻起来也没什么变化。”Bucky深深嗅他，“你可比今晚那三个信息素炸弹好闻多了。”  
Bucky的鼻尖贴在Steve的腺体上，头发还有些潮，他两只手臂把Steve圈住拉近，Steve几乎快坐他腿上了——在他们性征未定时这还没问题，现在他们都是Beta，这就有点不合适。但Bucky一向和Steve在各种小习惯上我行我素，Steve看了眼窗户，窗帘拉得好好的。  
“如果现在风化警察踢开门，”Steve小心地克制着自己的呼吸，Bucky仍然像小时候一样习惯于肢体接触，“我们就得被扔进精神病院了。”  
“那得加上个咬痕才行。”Bucky假装要咬，Steve大笑，推开他的脑袋。Alpha和Omega的发情期绑定还附带在腺体（颈侧）上的咬痕，咬出血那种，Beta也一样，咬痕在腺体上遗留下的印迹是永久的绑定证明。  
晚上Bucky在Steve的窄床上过夜——军装还没彻底干透，熨烫后总得晾晾。床太小，他们像小时候那样挤在一起，枕一个枕头。  
“军队里有没有味道奇怪的信息素？”Steve问，Bucky的胳膊搭在他身上，手指有一下没一下地轻触Steve背后肌肤。  
“当然，”Bucky说，“Beta这里还好，大部分都是植物或者木头，Alpha那里有一群人的绰号叫大餐小队，那几个家伙闻起来像吃的，有一个倒霉蛋闻上去特别像烤鸡。”  
Steve喷笑，Bucky也笑了，“真的！蜂蜜烤鸡！和他组队的人一直抱怨一整天训练后老是被他的信息素给撩到饿得不行，再看看军队伙食，有个煮鸡腿就不错了。”  
“还有什么食物？”Steve追问，Bucky的手指顺着Steve的脊柱向上滑动，到了肩胛骨上，Steve悄悄颤栗，Bucky的手指稳住了他。  
“有个家伙闻起来像蓝莓，还挺酸的那种。还有一个我没见过，听其他伙计说他闻上去像桃子派……”Bucky继续说下去，为了不撞上对方的膝盖他们把腿叠在一起，呼吸近在咫尺。Steve和Bucky的胯部保持着一点距离，和Bucky靠太近时他的裤子就有点小问题，几个月的训练让他们分开，现在再次沉浸在对方淡淡的气味里，Steve没法自控。  
Bucky自己一直处于半勃状态，他解释说被三个信息素炸弹影响，Steve跟着撒谎，努力不把自己埋进Bucky的颈侧。Bucky低声讲述训练里的趣事，手指搭在Steve肩膀上，离颈侧腺体很近，似有似无，彷如爱抚。

*

战场比新兵想象中复杂得多，谁也没料到107军团正中纳粹包围圈，一个叫九头蛇的队伍接管了他们这帮人。  
每天都有人被拖走，然后再也没回来，一部分被拖去当劳动力，食物不够，抑制剂不够，关押他们的笼子也不够。Alpha的信息素在抑制剂缺席的情况下日渐浓郁，不时有小型暴动发生。  
“每到这时候我就庆幸自己是个Beta。”Gabe Jones说，“如果我是个Alpha还是个黑人，我肯定早就被街上那帮白人Alpha打死了。”  
“听上去这帮Alpha和纳粹也没什么两样啊。”Jacques Dernier的英语带着不少法语口音。“我想吃烤牛肉。”他揉了揉肚子，不少人肚子都在咕咕叫。“如果那几个‘大餐’伙计在这儿，我都能扒了他们的衣服从头到脚舔上一遍。”  
“我们都好几天没洗澡了，Dernier。”绰号“Monty”的英国兵James Falsworth笑坏了，他的信息素闻起来像茶。“我都不知道你还有这种癖好，Beta男性去追逐Alpha男性？在我们英国通常是反过来的，只要他们都结婚生子，就没人会管。”  
隔壁笼子的Jim Morita正在和大块头‘Dum Dum’Dugan隔着笼子比身高，“你长得也太他妈高了，”Morita咕哝，“我们日本人都又小又灵活。”  
“对，对，还每个人闻起来都像鱼。”Dum Dum拍着他的肩膀，差点把Morita拍趴下。“但你这身板可扛不动大炮。”  
大兵们都哄笑起来，Gabe看了看笼子外面，“Bucky已经撑了两天，他们还没来拖人。”  
“他是个好小子。”Dum Dum叹气，“我觉得他挺喜欢那个Beta兄弟，叫Steve的那个，他老在聊天时提的那个。”他看了眼Falsworth，英国兵耸肩，“这事在英国也没什么，谁叫他们在还没分化性征时就认识了？如果我和我心爱的姑娘那么一丁点大就成了好朋友，我也会喜欢她的，不管她分化成哪一种性征都喜欢。”  
“在法国，他们可以偷偷结婚，隐居起来，没人打扰。”Dernier说。“如果那个Steve也在这儿，Bucky可能能撑更久一些。”  
一个在笼子上方巡逻的九头蛇士兵倒下了，落下时没什么声音。一双靴子踩在他们头顶的栏杆上。所有人都抬起头。  
“你是谁？”Gabe问。  
“呃……美国队长。”这个明显没穿正式军服的年轻男人回答，还拿着面国旗图案的盾牌。他在九头蛇身上摸到了钥匙，很快就把所有笼子都打开了。他告诉俘虏们出口方向和武器地点，“我在找James Buchanne Barnes，有没有人知道——”  
“他们把人带走了，拖去做实验，”Morita说，指出往实验室的方向。“还没人回来过。”  
美国队长表情更凝重了，往另一个方向跑，身上的信息素气味很淡，强效抑制剂味道更明显，但仍透露出焦急与担忧。  
“嘿，”Dum Dum忍不住说，“你真知道自己在干嘛吗？”  
“我都揍了希特勒两百多次了。”美国队长回答，那张脸真他妈年轻，头也不回地往走廊冲。  
“那是Bucky的Steve不？”Dernier问，在大伙儿都开始逃跑还有抢武器兼殴打纳粹时插话。  
Falsworth拍了他后脑勺，“Bucky说过Steve是小个子，可能是另一个熟人。”  
“他闻上去像Beta，”Gabe说，“看起来像Alpha。”  
“我看上去也像Alpha。”Dum Dum补充，“但愿Bucky那小子还没死。”

*

“你发生了什么？”Bucky被扶下实验台时还有些脚软，Steve长高了很多，更像个Alpha了。“你变成Alpha了？”  
“还是Beta，我参军了。”Steve回答，撑着他走。Bucky尽量压下那股想吐的感觉，手臂被抓紧搭在Steve宽阔结实了不少的肩膀上。抑制剂味道太重了，Bucky抓了抓Steve的领口，Steve看来知道他想干什么，把衣领扯得更开了些。  
Steve闻起来没变，那股被太阳晒过的草地味道比以前更清晰，还有一些低矮灌木与蒲公英之类野花的气味，常常生病带来的那股被晒枯的草叶和酸苦味完全消失了。Steve闻起来健康强壮，而Bucky身上全是药剂汗水血液尿渍和呕吐物的味道。Bucky把脸贴在Steve脖子上深呼吸，稍稍放松自己绷得太紧的神经，Steve又脸红了，但没推开他，让他一边跟着撤离一边就这么嗅了好一会儿。  
接着他们碰到了那个九头蛇头目Schmidt，对方在火海中撕下了脸皮，露出下面骷髅一般的脑袋。  
Steve还他妈的要Bucky先走，Bucky脑子一团乱，吼他说没你我就不走，Steve孤注一掷居然跳过了火海，落在Bucky这边时两人都震惊了，没来得及说点什么，先互相支撑着逃出这即将爆炸的研究基地。  
俘虏们开走了坦克和一些车辆，Falsworth在一辆车厢那儿喊他们：“快上来！”  
开车的是Gabe和Dernier，Dum Dum和Morita和Falsworth都拿着杆枪帮他们守着车厢后面。Bucky一上车就吐了，没人抱怨，Steve扯出口袋里一条手帕帮他擦干净车厢地面。  
“你里面穿的是什么鬼？”Bucky终于吐完，看到Steve被扯开的衣领里蓝色的……绝对不是军装的料子，那是啥？星星？Steve在车厢里就地坐下，小腿都在打颤，一手紧紧抓着Bucky的手臂。  
“表演服，”Steve喘着气，盯着Bucky猛看，“我好像站不起来了。”他又看了看自己的腿。“没骨折，我的腿一直在抖。”  
“你他妈跳过了十英尺的火海，你的腿正在警告你下回别干这蠢事。”Bucky用空着的那只手拽开了更多Steve的夹克领口，表演服露出了更多色彩，还没被烟尘弄脏。“红白蓝？还有这是啥？”他敲了敲凹凸不平的盾牌，“这连子弹都挡不住。”  
“等等，”Dum Dum插嘴，“就你一个人？炸了整个九头蛇基地？救了107整个团？你怎么来的？”  
“坐Stark的私人飞机空投下来，Carter帮了忙。”Steve复述，擦了擦脸上的汗水和脏污，每个人都脏得要死，他紧紧盯着Bucky，Bucky也盯着他。“我以为你死了。”  
“队长！你这可叫擅离职守！”Dernier在前面插嘴。  
“我没听错的话，你是跟表演团来的演员？”Gabe也插嘴，“听说这次来了很多漂亮姑娘——”  
“是很多。”Steve笑了，Bucky盯着他，Steve笑起来就又是Steve了，和以前一样有点不好意思。  
“我猜这是你第一次出任务，”Morita看了眼Bucky，对Steve说，“还是私人任务，回去后你麻烦大了。”  
“这是正确的事。”Steve回答，手指抓Bucky手臂抓得很紧，连手劲都比以前大不少。他看向Bucky，Bucky笑了，现在他浑身疼，血液里大概还有不知道是什么鬼的药物残留：“也就是说，我是你的头号奖励？”  
“你最多算个赠品。”Steve马上就回到了他们平时打趣的状态里，一把推开Bucky凑过来的坏笑脸。  
“兄弟们，隆重介绍Steve Rogers，布鲁克林小Punk，”Bucky宣布，“敢跟Alpha以一对多干架还每次都被打很惨的Beta小蠢蛋。”  
“总算见到Bucky的甜心了。”Dum Dum说，打量Steve，“你可没他说的那么瘦小。”  
“这是因为……”Steve开始给他们解释血清实验，和Bucky紧紧靠在一起，没人提醒他们两个Beta靠这么近不合适。

*

Bucky在那之后的味道就变了，河边树林的气味像是遭受森林大火，多了不少经受折磨的苦味与烧焦的味道。但Bucky坚持自己没事，咆哮突击队也干得很好，每次奇袭都能成功。  
队伍里大家都对Steve和Bucky的打闹调侃视而不见，还经常参与进来一起捉弄两人之一，出野外任务时分帐篷也把他们俩塞一起……反正大家自由组队已经完全习惯了，除了Dum Dum块头太大不得不一个人占一顶帐篷外。  
这一晚他们在野外扎营，快冬天了，而他们四天都没能洗澡，抑制剂还得省着点用。  
“我想喝茶。”Falsworth拨弄着篝火，今晚他和Morita值夜。Morita已经窝进帐篷先补觉了。  
“你把手指伸进水壶里泡一会儿就有茶了。”Dum Dum说，“你闻上去就像个混合红茶包，英国人都这样？”  
“也有不少像咖啡和司康饼来着，性格不好的会像鱼肉派那么难闻。”Falsworth等着水壶里的水烧开。“Gabe和Dernier哪去了？”  
“他们说要洗个澡，现在的河水大概只有十度。”  
“队长和Bucky？”  
“打猎。”  
“说不定今晚有兔子肉吃。”  
“说不定他们还会晚点儿回来。”Dum Dum也盯着水壶等着烧开。“他们可没多少独处时间。”他叹了一大口气，“我真希望老家也有个甜心，跟我一起上战场就更棒了。”  
“Beta姑娘只能在后面当护士。”Falsworth一手撑着下巴一手握着枪杆。“Omega根本就不能上战场，除了Peggy。”  
“除了Peggy，”Dum Dum赞同，“Peggy棒死了，我一开始还以为她会和Steve是一对，不过看起来……说不准。”  
“Bucky倒是一直把Steve往Peggy那边推。”Falsworth说，“大概我们猜错了？”  
Dum Dum耸肩放弃了这个话题。

*

在Bucky掉下去后，队友一路护送着Steve回来。Steve看上去还算镇定，只有眼睛里空荡荡的。他说要在小酒馆——就那个把大伙儿招募成咆哮突击队的小酒馆呆一会儿，没人反对。  
“得让他振作起来。”Peggy叹息，她的信息素像一棵枝叶繁茂的大树，在Omega中很少见。  
“我不觉得他会。”Dernier咕哝，Gabe也咕哝了一句同意。  
“回来的路上Steve就说了两句话。”Morita也叹气。“他说‘就差一点’。”  
“他还说，”Falsworth垮着肩膀，“‘我从来没告诉过他’。”  
Dum Dum观察Peggy的脸色，她看上去很遗憾，还有些抱歉。“我得去试试让他振作点。”她站起来，走向那家已经变成废墟的小酒馆。

*

这次他不一定回得来，飞机撞向北冰洋的最好结果是在冰层里爆炸，如果他来得及跳出机舱的话。  
就像上次他去救Bucky，他根本没想过后果。  
Peggy和他约定了一支舞，声音在通讯频道里哽咽，让他一定出现。  
如果他来得及。  
撞上冰层的巨大冲击让Steve失去了意识。

*

如果说21世纪有什么更好了，那就是抑制剂更加有效，医学的发展让发情期变得可以预测，公众场合的意外发情事件比70年前少了很多。每个人也可以自由展示自己的信息素气味，那还成为了个性象征，还有特别定制的气味喷雾可以让你享受幻想中的完美信息素。  
Tony（Alpha）曾试着让他定制个什么气味好别那么固执己见也就是老古董，Steve拒绝了，没人闻起来像Bucky，人工合成的气味更不可能是他。  
Natasha（Beta）让他试着融入社会，Steve随机选了一个人——Sam Wilson在神盾局的招募名单里，Natasha确定他们可以接触，毕竟美国队长现在基本上算是个时代象征，Steve甚至不能随便交朋友。  
晨跑超过Sam三次后他们正式搭上话，Sam闻起来是个Alpha，性格却像Beta一样友好。他们聊起了退伍后的日常生活，Sam说起失去的搭档，Steve点点头，两人都没深入这个话题。  
“你的信息素感觉不太好。”Sam说，“闻上去很像抑郁症状，神盾局心理医生怎么说？”  
“他们说我没问题。”Steve苦笑，“不会影响执行任务。”

*

所有人都以为Bucky死了。

*

Steve在天空母舰上试着让Bucky放开那个芯片，冬日战士闻上去极其狂暴，森林大火席卷过Steve的草地留下大片焦土，还有陈旧又浓烈的血腥味。Steve抵着他的咽喉让Bucky失去意识，Bucky松开了手指。  
他失去意识时信息素平和多了，九头蛇完全没给他用抑制剂和遮掩气味的喷雾药剂，他的味道强烈得像个Alpha，比之前更凶猛，然而失去意识时他闻起来悲伤而困惑，Steve很想花几秒钟停下来，确认Bucky一切安好。  
他爬起来把天空母舰重新设定好，Bucky冲他开了枪，三艘母舰在空中互相开火，Steve丢下了盾牌。  
“我不会和你打的。”Steve说。胸腹的枪伤位置很危险，疼痛让他几乎站不住，可能有内出血。如果这就是最后。  
……而我还没有告诉你。Bucky正在揍他的脸，非常疼，他的视野边缘已经开始发黑。也许不用了，也许这就是他的最后。  
Steve下坠的时候已经几乎什么都看不到了，之后是大片黑暗与空白。

*

“……什么时候开始的？”Sam在和他一起追踪Bucky时问。  
Steve正在看欧洲已经被发现的纳粹遗留基地与九头蛇基地分布图，试图推演出一个规律，在Sam问话时抬起头。“……什么？”  
“你知道我在说什么，”Sam面前的电影屏幕发出白光，“军队生涯有时会让人不需要说话也能明白，你和Bucky很明显比兄弟情更深厚。”  
Sam显然知道，从他说起Riley的表情Steve也可以推断出相同的结果，Riley也是个Beta。  
Steve思考了一会儿，“我不知道。”他看着地图上标记的小三角。“在当时这会……被扔进精神病院，我们认识时还太小，并不知道对方会成为哪一种性征，没考虑过太多。”Steve手指间握着一只笔，“我不知道，”他微笑，Sam仿佛被感染一般跟着露出笑容。“我觉得那很自然，就好像我从来没考虑过别人，从没觉得其他人的信息素有吸引力。”  
“Peggy Carter？”Sam挑眉。  
“她很好闻。”Steve回答，“她和Bucky不一样。”  
“你们当时是……”Sam做了个手势，Steve有点困惑，Sam直说了：“在一起了还是没有？21世纪的新手势。我知道你们那一代人比我们以为的要开放得多。”  
“没有。”Steve继续对付地图。“Bucky不感兴趣。”  
Sam迟疑了几秒钟，“我不觉得是这样。”他摇摇头，“我不会在参军前一晚跑去我最好朋友的家里。”Steve告诉过他一些当年有趣的小故事。“我也不会主动去学‘脏活’那套技能——你说过Bucky是自己去参加脏活训练，没告诉你？”  
“他告诉我上级认为他的狙击技能可以做一些暗杀，他也想多干掉点纳粹和九头蛇。”Steve抬起头，“Sam？”  
“二战时确实急缺好手，”Sam说，“我爷爷当年也被选中做脏活，但他拒绝了，Bucky可以拒绝。”Sam盯着电脑屏幕，过了好一会儿，他说，“如果Riley更擅长正面战的话，我会想办法弥补另外那部分。”  
Steve安静地面对着大幅地图。  
“没有消息就是最好的消息。”Steve低声说。  
Sam点点头，继续分析线索。

*

联合国爆炸这起恶性案件让所有人都有点措手不及，Steve盯着大屏幕上的监控摄像截图，皱紧眉头——所有事都太过巧合，Sam和Sharon暗中帮助他抢先找到Bucky，事实上他也没想到阔别两年的会面是在如此紧急的情况下，外面还有一整只小队等着干掉冬日战士。  
Steve只来得及用眼睛确认Bucky一切安好——的确，Bucky把自己照顾得很好。战略小队就攻进来了，打斗间Bucky顺手把Steve护住，用金属手臂挡掉一些子弹，Steve也用盾牌挡掉其他方向的攻击，就像曾经那样。Bucky的味道和冬日战士不同了，仍然有烧焦的植物与土地气味，还有血渍与金属，但它们已经淡了很多，Bucky特有的那股河边树林的气息再度清晰起来，并肩作战时Steve得花上大部分意志力才能阻止自己别扑在Bucky脖子上去嗅闻他的信息素。  
紧接着事情急转直下，他和Sam不得不把Bucky用冲压机卡住，等待他清醒过来。  
Steve在周围巡视了一圈，确定这里暂时安全，这间厂房没人在用，窗户有个破洞，保证了室内通风，没人会被信息素淹死。  
事实上，他不怎么确定Bucky还记得多少东西，记忆和信息素是两回事，就算信息素味道能显示一个人的健康状况，也无法暗示记忆保留了多少。  
“Cap.”Sam低声说，“他醒了。”  
Steve走回去。Bucky睁开眼睛，摇摇头让自己清醒一点。Steve问，Bucky回答，脸上的微笑带着点无奈——Steve放松下来。  
“这就够了？”Sam问。  
“他说的是不会写在博物馆展览里的东西。”Steve回答。Bucky点点头，一脸“我就知道你肯定会问”，Sam在旁边看看他们两个。时间很紧，快速交换信息后，下一步就得召集人手。  
Sam走开去打电话，用的是路上买的不记名预付费手机，把通话时间压缩到了三分钟确保不会被追踪信号地址，Clint只回了个收到就挂断了。Steve走近冲压机，开始旋转手柄方向盘。  
“你知道它是有感觉的，对吧？”Bucky在手臂压力减轻时开起了玩笑，活动了几下手指。  
Steve松开金属臂，“抱歉。”他低声说，持续微笑很容易，“我得坐几分钟。”他靠着冲压机滑坐下来，深呼吸。  
Bucky看着他，他也看着Bucky。  
“这见面礼有点大。”Bucky继续他的玩笑口吻，调整了一下坐在Steve右边的地板上。“还和以前一样在事后站不起来？”Steve立刻抓住了那只金属左手，手指覆盖在手背上，手臂自己校正了一次，Bucky没抽出自己的手。  
“闭嘴。”Steve马上回到以前他们老干的事上：互相反驳，不自觉地向Bucky倾斜过去。Bucky是三人中最脏的那个，还有伤口和血，但他闻上去仍有生机，金属左臂紧贴着Steve的右侧身体。“你没用抑制剂？”  
“实名制。”Bucky低声回答，“我能通过黑市买到，但那太危险了。”他和Steve的脑袋凑在一起。“过了七十年连抑制剂都不一样了，刚开始我差点在各种信息素里迷路，没抑制剂也有好处，让人更警惕。”  
Steve几乎要在Bucky肩膀上睡过去，Bucky眼睛明亮，看上去疲倦而清醒，他抽出左手，像以前一样绕过Steve的肩膀，Steve也干了一样的事，手指按摩着Bucky的右肩肌肉。“现在适应了？”  
“挺容易，”Bucky回答，“没人闻起来像你这个蠢货，也没人能靠信息素认出我。”他扯出一个笑容，“我的味道永远不会像以前一样了。”  
“只变了一点儿，还和以前一样难闻。”Steve用两根手指比划了一点点，Bucky的金属手揉了揉他的背，两人窃笑成一团，小小地互相推搡。Bucky把额头抵在Steve额头上，长久地看着Steve，唇角的笑意里有些许悲伤。  
“算上这一次，你欠我的那些架已经还了百分之三。”Bucky说，“还有97场架没还我。”  
“我可没和那些Alpha打过一百场。”Steve抱怨。Bucky的鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖继续笑，瞳孔比平时散得更大，Bucky的眼神变了，和Steve呼吸着几立方英寸里相同的空气，他不再笑了，右手手指触到了Steve的下颚，Steve为这突然的接触轻颤，Bucky的指腹划过Steve的下颚线条，停留在唇角。Bucky的信息素气味突然浓郁起来，还有他自己的。  
Bucky短暂地看了看Steve的嘴唇，又看向他的眼睛，Steve也忍不住看向Bucky的嘴唇，深红色，健康，开启了一点点，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，Steve盯着他看。  
“等等，”Bucky突然拉开他们的距离，“你找到你的姑娘没？”  
Steve回想了一下，Bucky倒先笑了，“没关系。”他摩挲着Steve的肩膀。“没事，Steve。”  
“Buck.”Steve抗议，Bucky已经转向Sam走来的方向。  
“我们得开车到接头地点。”Sam解释，“Clint接到人了。”他怀疑地看向他们俩。

*

被九头蛇洗脑控制的时光漫长又……模糊，但他记得所有死在手里的人的脸。  
看到那份报纸Bucky就知道不好，最后总会变成杀出一条路再找个地方暂时停下来休憩，两年来都是如此，在九头蛇全被消灭干净前都会如此。  
可能在九头蛇被解决后，冬日战士仍然会是通缉名单上前十名最危险的要犯。  
Bucky能查得到，Steve背靠复仇者联盟的资源肯定知道得更多。  
索科维亚那次复仇者搞得挺糟，Bucky当时就在临近国家，看到整座城市升上天空，阵势比Loki放一堆外星人进来更大。Bucky看到过报纸上讨论超级英雄的存在是对是错，钢铁侠的科研危机，美国队长作为领导者的失职——那情形就算派出一堆联合国特种部队都不可能做得更好。  
Steve戴着头盔的照片拍得还算清晰，Bucky把它剪了下来，照片上Steve忧心忡忡，明显在思考下一步战略——Bucky跟他一起打仗部署起码看了一年那个表情。  
这两年Steve明显在战略上更成熟了，稍加留意就能发现Steve在找他。Bucky在临时居所吞咽食物，把想起来的受害人记在笔记本上。Steve的搜索做得不算隐蔽——他在找九头蛇余党，顺带铲除它们。但九头蛇知道该怎么藏，它也教会了Bucky。  
只要Bucky和Steve联系一次，Steve就能定位他。为了双方的安全，他甚至不能给Steve寄张明信片或打个无定位电话。  
有两次Steve和他擦肩而过，Steve和Sam的注意力放在追查九头蛇上。干掉九头蛇当然比找他重要，Bucky自己也会这么干——那两次匆匆一瞥足以确认Steve的状况：失眠，紧绷，焦虑，自我照料得还不错。只是Steve没有笑容，忧虑像刻在眉间那样明显。血清让Steve的信息素味道更明显，身体也像Alpha一样强壮……那两次确认后Bucky花了数天才镇定下来，九头蛇给他用的类似血清也加强了他的体质，让他在信息素诱导剂下被引发更强烈的性欲——但没有合成信息素闻起来像Steve，而Bucky只看了他几眼就无法镇定，只能迅速离开。  
等复仇者那里情况再稳定一些，Bucky会找个安全的方式联络Steve，Steve从不放弃，再这样下去美国队长大概就得换人——联合国那事可不是冬日战士干的，他是杀了不少人，应得的与无辜的，跟联合国爆炸没半点关系。这种全球通缉案往往会下达更直接的命令，大部分是就地处刑，他不逃就死定了。  
起码死之前他还得跟Steve开两句玩笑。  
然后他妈的Steve先找到他了。  
等他从头疼中挣脱洗脑恢复意识，左臂已经被卡住了。Steve望着他，不太确定地询问，Bucky把他逗乐了，他总能做到这个。Steve紧贴在他身侧坐下休息，闻上去带着些许恐惧与……渴望，Bucky用双手抚摸他，不一样的两只手可以做一样的事，Steve在他现在已经改变的信息素下放松，这简直不可思议，他现在的味道总让人格外警惕。Bucky有些勃起，Steve也一样，像是在等待不知何时那颗子弹出膛，Steve的眼睛写着真相：我想要你，我需要你，从很久以前开始。  
我也是。Bucky看向Steve的嘴唇，但现在不是时候。而Steve在女朋友的犹豫上又引发了新的问题，美国队长肯定得有个女朋友，战时宣传就这么干了。  
他们去接人，Sharon，那个金发特工，一脸明显的对Steve的仰慕，居然从联合国的森严看守中把他们的装备偷了出来（绝对被Steve带坏了，Steve能让周围人替他把坏事都干完了还保持他那份漂漂亮亮的无辜）Steve看上去简直想亲她一口，Sharon满脸期待。  
“把你的信息素收收。”Sam开口，“不然我就照着你脸喷抑制剂，Steve两年前就跟她认识了。”  
“我什么也没说。”Bucky反驳。Steve亲了，亲完还看了他们俩一眼，挺不自在地低头看鞋尖。反正二战时Steve当美国队长被姑娘亲的次数跟Bucky布鲁克林的战绩差不多，有时候你就是想亲某个人一口，不代表要发展后续。  
“要是Steve对她有意思，两年前他就搞定了。”Sam补充，声音听起来还挺幸灾乐祸。  
“别高估他，他泡妞烂到没法看。”Bucky反驳，“你能把座位往前挪挪不？”  
“就不。”Sam一手搭在架势座椅背上。  
Bucky挪到了驾驶位后面。

*

Scott Lang那家伙看到美国队长的反应简直…………………………Bucky在车后捂脸，Scott看上去差点要亲Steve一口。  
Steve显然也意识到了，他摆出那副“美国队长很高兴看到你”的表情，Scott还捏了捏他的手臂，和二战时那些迷弟一模一样。  
他们紧急换装，不过还是不能就这么全套装备开车去机场阻止钢铁侠那一拨复仇者。Sam只需要穿上装备，Steve还得换全套美国队长制服，为了开车不显眼就只能先套上裤子……Bucky早把冬兵那身泡过河水的制服处理了。  
“谁给你设计的这身衣服？”Bucky在套上一件黑色滑雪夹克衫时咕哝，Steve的上装还附带背带，还有手套，完整穿好上衣这部分起码得三分钟。  
“我可不想知道。”Steve回答，“太他妈难穿了。”他低声抱怨，努力扣好靴带，一只脚踩在水泥地上。车门还大开着，Clint那边的车厢门也开着，除了Wanda每个人都在换装备。  
Sam在旁边像发现新大陆一样瞪他们：“我可头一回听美国队长说脏话。”  
Bucky难以置信，盯着Steve的后脑勺：“这几年你都没骂过人？可怜的Stevie，他们把你搞成啥了？”  
Sam现在在瞪Bucky了，“他会的不比别人少。”Bucky解释，从车后座靠近Steve。“刚才那姑娘？”  
“Buck！”Steve低声抱怨。  
“……两年你都没把她搞上手？”Bucky怀疑。  
Steve抬起头太快差点撞到甲壳虫车顶，这车是有点儿矮，还得挤三个大块头……Bucky压下了“这车很可爱”的念头，Sam已经抱怨了一路。  
“Sam！”Steve怒视Sam，Sam耸肩：“你确实没成功。”  
“以后也不会成功。”Steve反驳得还挺硬，Bucky闷笑。“还有刚才那个兴奋的不得了的家伙。”  
“滴答糖那蠢货。”Sam小声抱怨，“干活挺靠谱，但他简直跟小孩儿没两样。”  
“他没问题。”Steve终于穿好了靴子，“所有闻起来像糖的家伙都是乐天派。我们上路吧。”

*

Zemo在西伯利亚基地里放录像的时候Bucky就有所预感，Steve在他身侧绷紧了。  
Tony Stark追问时，Steve承认自己知道冬日战士杀了Howard夫妇。  
Stark的反应在预料与情理之中，Steve全力阻止他转头让Bucky先走——如果留下来冬日战士很可能也没法活下来，而钢铁侠就会成为杀人犯——这根本用不着思考，直到钢铁侠堵死了Bucky的出口。  
Steve最终将盾牌卡进了钢铁侠胸口的反应堆，让那套装甲停止了工作。  
Bucky躺在旁边的水泥地上，被轰断的左臂连接着部分神经，左肩在刚开始强烈的疼痛后只剩下麻木感。Steve摇摇晃晃地走过来，伸手抓住Bucky的右手，把他从地面上拖了起来。  
“……等等，”Stark在后面动弹不得地说，“那是我父亲的盾。”  
Steve吐出一口气，那面盾牌落在了水泥地上，他撑着Bucky的肩膀慢慢向外走，两人的身体都很沉重，全都是伤，拖着的脚步在这间巨大的基地里回响。  
“所以你什么都知道，”Bucky在他们走出很长一段距离后说，Steve摸索着解开头盔搭扣。“你他妈还这么干。”疼痛让他说话都断断续续。  
Steve跟他一样喘着气，顺手把头盔脱了下来，扔在地上发出一声回弹。“我知道。”他回答，然后是解开制服领口，为了阻止Zemo他们都来不及用上抑制剂——跟曾经的盟友打架时谁想得起来用这个？Steve闻起来疲倦，受伤而又轻松，呼吸也在扯开领口后更加顺畅。前面就是入口，他们可以乘电梯上去，回到冰冻的地面上。  
Bucky没了左手，现在也没法暴力拆解那些金属门，Steve扔下了盾，可能他们得想点别的办法才能穿过之前那些阻碍了。  
“你在电梯里一直盯着我。”Bucky跟Steve找到了现在走路方式的平衡点，基地里灯光不算亮，Bucky看向旁边曾经关押西风计划战士们的笼子。“马上要去解决敌人的时候，你他妈还在电梯里盯着我。”  
“我想干什么就干什么。”Steve沉声说，“你也一样。”他握着Bucky的右手手腕，队长手套是露指那种，Steve的手指尖很凉。  
Bucky笑了一声，“也没错。”他们走进了电梯，互相支撑着别在电梯启动时栽倒。现在Bucky有空可以好好看看他了，Steve没刮胡茬，长了一夜后在他脸上还有点明显。Bucky好笑地用手指戳戳Steve的脸，“下面你打算换什么造型？”  
Steve的微笑比之前轻松多了，“不知道，”他和Bucky互相靠着额头，呼吸深而缓，就好像他在嗅闻Bucky的信息素，而这能让他放松一样。“也许……自由哨兵？”  
“看来‘自由’对你来说很重要？”Bucky调侃，接着他们都想起来帮忙拖住其他人的伙伴。“还有Sam，Clint，Wanda和那个超大号滴答糖。”  
“我觉得那只小蜘蛛可能也会加入。”Steve想了想，“他太年轻了。”  
“黑寡妇？”Bucky问，“我几乎想不起来和她有关的记忆。”  
“她应该会站在我们这边。”电梯停下了，Steve撑着他走出来，再往前就是大门，现在那扇门大开着，有些雪被大风卷了进来，有两个人站在门口。  
“Zemo和……陛下。”Steve辨认出他们，Bucky也看到了。瓦坎达国王转身发现了他们俩，表情平静。  
“Stark？”国王问，看上去并不惊讶。  
“装甲失效。”Steve回答，又加上一句。“陛下。”还没忘了礼貌。  
“我知道你是无辜的。”国王示意旁边一动不动的Zemo，“瓦坎达愿意为你们所有人提供庇护。”  
Steve有点惊讶，但他接受了，国王看了Bucky的断臂一眼：“我认为给你装上手臂的人使用了从瓦坎达境内偷走的振金。”  
“我记得一些人，但他们可能都死了。”Bucky承认，时间过去太久，当年的科学家不一定还活着。  
国王告诉他们接应的直升机很快会到，Steve看了看他们开来西伯利亚的那架战机，让国王先派人接走还在基地里躺着的Stark。  
“你打算带着我这个伤员去营救他们？”Bucky打趣，Steve明显没有把Bucky交给国王的打算。  
Steve眨了一下眼睛，这小动作Bucky以前常做，出现在Steve脸上格外新奇。  
“我需要有人看着我的后背。”Steve微笑。Bucky嘴里干干的，Steve敞开的制服领口让他淡淡的信息素气味并无遮掩，他的颈侧腺体上什么痕迹都没有。  
“我有一个更好的想法。”国王说。Bucky清醒过来，Steve也是，刚刚Bucky几乎就要靠过去——先救人更重要。

*

瓦坎达的科技明显比Stark科技水平更高一些，隐形战机躲开了所有目前的雷达监控，直接降落在海上监狱顶端平台上。  
国王的五位女性护卫中，有一位驾驶小型飞机将Stark和盾牌护送回复仇者大厦，另外四位中，一位处理Bucky的手臂，一位守护国王，两位给Steve身上安装了一些传感器。  
“它能帮助你监控周围环境。”国王解释，“Barnes可以看顾你。”  
坐在机舱后半部分那张诊疗床上的Bucky眨眨眼睛，现在他也想亲国王一口了，不过也就想想。  
Steve穿着一套黑色潜行服进入监狱，传感器读取周围的环境并及时传回飞机上，Bucky可以及时提示巡逻士兵的动向。  
在接近关押重刑犯的小隔间过程中，Steve被一个不该出现在这里的人发现了。  
“Captain.”Vision向Steve点点头，传感器报出了一堆数据，Vision只是一大堆……庞大的数据，生物读数集中在他前额的心灵宝石上。  
“Vision.”Steve有点惊讶，看向周围墙壁上的监控器，监控器是黑色的，已被关闭。  
“我从Wanda被俘时就一直在这里。”Vision解释，他的眼睛是蓝色的，瞳孔里有电子设计般的精确细节。“我从一些数据推算得出，你来这里是为了救出Wilson，Barton，Lang和Wanda。”  
Steve点头。  
“我可以提供帮助。”Vision说，“请不要告诉她我在这里。”  
“可以。”Steve观察他的表情，Vision表情变化不多，细微，却很诚实。他很快打开了各种精密的监控锁，Sam看到Steve相当惊喜又一脸意料之中，Clint窃笑，Scott激动到语无伦次，而Steve看到Wanda时就知道了Vision所说的“被俘”的含义，Vision告诉Steve怎么解开她脖颈上的电子锁，之后就再也没出现过。  
Wanda被关了很久，体力有些跟不上，Steve横抱起她和其他人一起撤离，一路顺利。  
“起飞。”国王在他们进入机舱时宣布。“进入隐形状态。”  
Bucky在Steve回到他身边时指了指飞机上的监控器——Vision和Steve的对话所有人都听到了，那一部分人形数据一直跟着他们直到停留在飞机之外，只有传感器读取到了Vision的位置：他没有跟进机舱。  
“我有时会感觉到Vision也在那。”Wanda脸色苍白，在女性护卫检查她身体状况时说。“我们要去哪？”  
“瓦坎达。”国王回答。

*

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”Bucky说。所有医疗检查完毕，医生给了他们点单独相处的时间。他坐在诊疗床上，左臂残肢被包裹了起来。  
Steve想了想，“我想先听好消息。”  
Bucky告诉他那个决定，Steve的脸上先透露出了惊讶，接着是理解。Bucky看着他连尘土都没洗干净的脸，Steve试着微笑，那双蓝眼睛仍然失落而忧郁。  
“我想你不会让我睡太久？”Bucky伸出右手，Steve走近他，让Bucky的手指能伸进他脑后的短发里，将他们拉近到能把额头靠在一起。  
“你这个随心所欲的混球。”Steve抱怨，两只手将Bucky的长发别到耳后。Bucky动了动腿，让Steve站得更近，卡在两条大腿中间。“这可不是个好消息。”  
“这当然是。”Bucky和他鼻尖相触，Steve的信息素隐隐渗出悲伤，他只想安抚对方，“Steve，”他叹息，“我想咬你。”他低声说。  
Steve震了震，拉开一点他们之间的距离，“我以为你……”Steve声音很轻，像是大声说出来刚才那句话就会不存在那样，“老天，Buck！”他紧紧抓住Bucky的肩膀，那个微笑近乎哀伤得有些奇异，仿佛一秒回到七十年前。“我也是。”  
Bucky被Steve直接咬上了颈侧，腺体上传来刺痛，这让Bucky的信息素立刻被激发到最大化——河边生机勃勃的树林与灌木丛，一些血与金属的混合味道，Steve的味道紧跟着被他的信息素所引发，午后阳光晒过的大片草地，一点点纸张的干燥气息。Steve舔过咬出的血渍，Bucky他妈的现在只有一只手，否则他肯定能把另一只手伸进他们俩裤裆里。  
他在Steve的牙离开腺体时就拉扯着让Steve把颈侧挪到他嘴边，Steve的另一只手按揉着他另一侧的腺体，Bucky就剩一只手也能毫不落后，Steve的颈侧一样被他咬出了血，而紧紧贴着Bucky的身体也诚实地给出了答案。  
他们终于标记完对方，起码Beta都还有点理智，没现在就开始撕衣服。Steve吻了吻Bucky：“你说过还有个坏消息。”  
“刚刚才干完。”Bucky手指在Steve颈侧轻抚浮现的痕迹，忍不住打趣，反正他们都改不了这个习惯。  
“……喔。”Steve叹气，看了看周围。“我刚才还在想或许可以利用一下这里的医疗床……”他稍稍拉开身体距离，Bucky抓住他的肩膀，Steve这个小混球在暗示——  
“别告诉我你打算等我洗脑解除了才上床。”Bucky说，诡异地有点脸红，七十年前他和那些Beta姑娘还有Omega调情都没这样，而且在外面逃亡两年他什么都知道了，包括任何性征的两个人都可以在一起这种事。  
Steve也有点脸红，21世纪可能不少人觉得他很老派——才怪，Bucky清楚Steve是个怎样的小混蛋。“事实上，我在想，可能我们真的得——”  
“上床时喊出什么然后我又变成冬日战士模式？”Bucky稍稍仰着脸，Steve的双手在他颈侧与肩膀轻轻来回滑动，彷如爱抚，就像昨日重现，角色交换成对方。“九头蛇还没那么闲，他们是培养战士，又不是交际花。”  
Steve喷笑，Bucky想了想，“说不定这真的是个好主意。”  
“你说过这是坏消息。”Steve反驳。Bucky靠进他的手心里，让Steve的手掌摩挲着他的胡渣和下颚，“对，”Bucky咕哝，Steve又开始按摩他的颈侧了，“没找到解除洗脑词的方案就别把我弄醒，还有在那之前不上床。”他冲Steve眨眼，“把这个当成你的小动力。”  
Steve叹气，“你他妈又开始想干嘛就干嘛了。”但他手没停。“我就知道。”  
“在医生来把我冻回去前干点儿Beta能干的事，”Bucky的手沿着Steve的胸肌开始往下滑。“比如拉开裤子——快点儿，Punk，我就剩一只手了，你得加把劲。”  
Steve翻了个超大的白眼，然后开始干活。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是之前好些文里最后没用上的梗的集合XDDD我实在很喜欢写打趣的对话~  
> 没有肉的ABO哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们被骗了！  
> 标题取自著名的“To be or not to be”，你们懂的。  
> 【此刻正在很爽……】


End file.
